Girlfriend
by lederra
Summary: Tara is at her friends funeral and as she says goodbye she remembers the first time how she and Emily became 'friends'. WARNING! Slight femslash. If you don't like this kind of story then do not read!


Girlfriend!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tara Knowles or Emily Duncan they are the property of Kurt Sutter and Fx, the same goes for any other SOA character mentioned in this story. The only character I own is BJ Duncan, Emily's son.

A/N: This story again is done as a request from another author on this site, Thislife103.7. He asked for a birthday story with two of his favourite female characters from the sons.

Summary: Tara reminises about how she and Emily became friends and how she discovered Emily's secret.

* * *

><p>Tara gazed sadly down at the coffin of her 'friend' Emily Duncan. It seemed strange that the Emily Duncan that everyone in Charming knew as one of the Sons sweetbutts could have ended up being such 'good' friends with Tara Knowles; Doctor and wife of the Son's President, Jax Teller but friends she and Emily had been and more. Not at first, had they been friends, like all the old ladies in the club she had detested the croweaters and sweetbutts that hung around the club but after time she and Emily had become friends, of a sort.<p>

It had happened following Jax's betrayal with that porn slut Ima after Abel had been abducted and it had been Emily that had found Tara crying in the cemetary at her fathers grave and comforted her. She remembered back to that fateful day!

Tara didn't remember how she had got to the cemetary but here she was sitting next to her father's grave crying about how crap her life had become. Everything since Able had been abducted seemed to be going down the drain, her relationship with Jax was over, she had been willing to keep it going but finding him in bed with that contemptuous slut Ima had been the last straw and she had walked out of the clubhouse and his life before she had even told him that she was pregnant.

A shadow passed close by to Tara as she sat and cried about her messed up life and all of a sudden she heard a voice asking her if she was 'alright'. She looked up into the face of a woman she recognised and she frowned, she remembered she had seen her around the clubhouse a couple of times but at that moment she could not think what her name was. Not that she had taken any notice of any of the women at the club unless they were old ladies, she was pretty certain though that she was one of the sweetbutts that hung around the guys and at that moment it was the last thing she wanted. One of them crowing over the fact that she had found Tara crying in the cemetary.

"I'm fine...I don't need your help."

"Are you sure sugar because you look upset to me?"

"Why would you care, you're probaly loving it that I'm no longer Jax's old lady. You're probaly waiting your turn to get in his pants like every other whore in that place." Tara sneered, looking up at Emily who was stood over her, gazing down at her with an almost pitying look in her eyes. Tara pushed herself to her feet and was aiming to walk away from the middle aged croweater when she stumbled and would have fallen had not Emily shot her hand out and broke her fall.

"Hey now, you be careful, falling over in the cemetary is not something you want to be doing especially in your condition."

"What?...How do you know?"

"You're crying and have been crying for quite a while and therefore you are exhausted. You are not exactly the first woman to have her heart broken by a SON especially when that SON is a Teller."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me darling, I know and I promise not to tell anyone that I found you in the cemetary crying. Trust me he's not worth it, no Teller is."

* * *

><p>A few nights later Tara had just finished working at the hospital when she decided to drop into a bar on the way home. She knew that she probaly shouldn't 'but hey' she thought 'I'm getting rid of this baby so what does it matter if I have a drink'. Tara had lost track of the amount of drinks that she had had that night, all she remembered was that she saw Emily at the bar drinking alone also and somehow they had ended up at Emily's house. The night they had spent together had been amazing, Tara had never thought that she would end up sleeping with another woman but she had and not just that night there had been other occassions since that she and Emily had got together for a bit of girl time.<p>

Tara smiled as she remembered the first time that they had done it together, she thought to herself kissing another female I should have been repulsed by it but it had felt more sensual than when she had ever been kissed by a man. It was true what the old saying said about girls knowing best, oh Emily knew how to kiss and she had understood from that night on why the guys liked the other woman so much. This lady sure knew how to kiss and it was the best kiss that she had ever had, even better than Jax and that was saying something. They had started in the kitchen and gradually ended up in Emily's bed, slowly and sensually wrapping themselves around each other, testing what the other would or wouldn't do.

The following morning when she had awakened, she found herself still in Emily's bed and at first was a little distresed to realize that she had cheated on Jax but done the deed with another woman, that had not bothered her at all. She had been concerned that Emily might tell everyone that she had slept with Tara but Emily had assured her that she would not.

* * *

><p>Feeling someone come up behind her and place their hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and glanced behind her at the young man who stood at her shoulder. She smiled at him, Emily's son BJ, who she had met for the first time on that morning when she had awoken from his mother's bed. She had been sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when a young tousled headed boy had wandered into the room, at first not seeing her sitting at the table. He had still been a little more than half asleep and really all he wanted was to go back to bed but he knew his mom would be awful mad if he did and so he grabbed some fruit off the side and a plate and sat down to eat it. It was not until Tara had said "Hello" to him that he had noticed her.<p>

BJ had glanced up to see a gorgeous woman sitting across from him, he had suddenly gone very shy and it had taken a lot for Tara to coach a smile out of him but when she had, she was shocked. His smile reminded her of Jax and she then noticed that his eyes were the same colour as Jax's also, unbeknown to her Emily had seen her reaction to her son as she studied him and as Tara looked at her she could see the thoughts going through her mind even before she asked her.

"Emily, whose son is this?...Is he Jax's?

"No Tara he is not but I can understand where you are coming from. He looks like Jax I know but Jax is not his father."

Emily seemed to pause for a moment before she continued and wondered if she should but she also knew that Tara would not betray her confidence or secret to anyone, especially anyone in the club.

"He's Jax's brother...John Teller was his father."


End file.
